Stay With Me Part 2 (A Grayza Fanfic)
by Miabrady97
Summary: This is a Continuation of the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy.
Stay with me part two

A/N: As promised, the second half if the Grayza fanfic. Enjoy, and be prepared for some rather freaky events

Last night was a rush for Fairy Tail. They partied seven years of hurt and pain away like a bad dream. However, two mages took the party to an ice mage's house and Scarlet and Blue "clashed" for one hell of a night.

Today, Gray wakes up and the sun rays hit him directly in the eyes. He goes to move his hands and feels them trapped around something... Someone. He then looks and sees a swarm of red shining in the morning light. 'Erza...' He thinks as he watches her slowly wake up. "Good morning, Titania", came a gruff voice from Gray and she sits up, forgetting that she is naked and then got right back under the blanket. Gray saw a gush of air as she sped to the shower. After a little, he saw a glow as she requipped into something casual, like a simple summer dress, black with a bow, and some white flats. She hopped out of bed and went to brush her teeth. Gray was next to shower and just walked by erza butt naked. She blushed as she saw him walk by. She finished brishing her teeth and looked as Gray began to lather himself in little bubbles. His towel going from his shoulder, to arm, then he goes to his hips. "Like the view?" He teases and Erza looks away with a blush. A few minutes later, they set off for the guild.

"Hey, Ice Pop! Lets fight!" Natsu exclaims the moment Gray and Erza walk in the door. "Another time flame brain.." Gray replies and takes Erza to the bar. Lucy comes to the bar and with a big smile, says, "Hey Guys! Where have you be- Oh my god!" She yells looking at Gray. "Erza look at him to see him shirtless*. "Oh dear..." She says. "You look rough Gray" Erza says. It takes Gray a minute to realize his shirt was off and then his face matched the scratches on his skin. He runs to get his jacket until, "Gray, what happened man?" The pink haired guy asked and gave a worried look. "Nothing, I promise" Gray lied and went to reach for his jacket. Natsu took it and his lips curled into a sinister smile. "You want to cover up? Fight me then!" And punched Gray in the face. Gray had a smoke stream where he was hit; now he was mad. If natsu wanted a fight, then hell get a fight. "Ice make: Lance!" He yelled and shards of ice went flying at Natsu. Natsu dodged all of them and then Gray hit him square in the jaw with his fist. The next few attacks were a blur because all that was seem was steam. Lucy and Erza both looked at what was going on, and had blank faces. "Erza, they just cant keep their hands off each other for one day huh?" Lucy asked and saw that Erza was not sitting down and walking into the steam. "Oh dear" Lucy whispered. Erza kept walking until she got a hold of Gray and Natsu. "Guys, stop fi- oomph" she fell back because they both hit her unknowingly. They stopped when they saw erza with a bump and a angry scowl. "You guys want to play?!" She yells before she lands a single hit that lays them both out.

So much for just a jacket. She picks Gray up and carries him out the guild.

When Gray comes to his senses, he is laying in Erza's bed and theres a note next to him that reads, "Went out to go shopping. I won't be too long, babe. Just sit tight okay? E." Then in smaller writing, 'P. S.: I hope you're ready for punishment, especially after what you did in the guild.' After reading that, Gray blushed hard and his mind began to wander with what she had in store. Ropes, whips, chains, oh my, was gray enjoying how his mind travelled... Straight to his dick. He feels his pants tighten a bit due to his hardness and goes to "fix" his issue. He unzips his pants and palms himself, thinking about his beloved. He lets out a gasp and thinks about her naked body taking him in slowly, as did his hand move. He imagined her giving him a seductive glare as she rode him, slowly picking up speed. His hand did the same as his thoughts pushed him towards his edge. "Mmm Erza!" He groaned as he sped up his hand and his breathing came in short pants. "Oh fuck! AH, fuck me Erza!" He groaned ss he pictured her pulling his hair and moaning dirty things in his ear. He moaned and then threw his head back with a shout as he came jets on his chest and hand. He panted slowly trying to get his composure back. He froze the cum on himself and threw it against a wall to shatter it. "What happened to letting me fuck you? I come home and I see Palmela doing the work." He heard a certain redhead say. He sat up and looked at Erza in a trench coat and with a bag in her hand. "Erza... I just... I was..." Gray began but stuttered. "Mhmm" Erza said and untied her coat. She let it fall to the ground and Gray nearly had a nosebleed. His woman was rocking a sexy corset( the one from GMG, except made from silk ) and red bottom stillettos. Her hair was in a bun and she catwalked towards the bed. Gray felt himself harden again and tried to hide it (kinda late now, bro). Erza giggles and climbs onto lap to straddle him and they share a heated kiss. "Scoot towards the headboard" Erza says and gray complies, holding Erzas hip to pull her back on top. She reached into her bag of goods and took out handcoffs. While keeping him in their naughty lip lock, she grabbed his wrists and put his hands over his head and locked the handcuffs on the headboard. She sat up and looked at his helpless body as the cuff are magic proof. "I told you I was gonna punish you" Erza says before she takes her nails and scratchess down his chest and torso. "Mmmnnnnn!" Geay groaned at the harsh contact and arched off the bed. He looked up at Erza and saw a smirk curl her lips. She took her tongue and lightly traced the long scratch marks on his torso up and down. "Erza..." Gray whispers and Erza looks at him, his eyes pleading for more. "Hmmm, lets see what else I have... She says and dumps te black bag out. Gray paled a little at what Erza had bought. Plugs, lube, strapless dildos, rope, flog, whip, blindfold, feather, and gag. He looked at Erza and she was going for the plug. She poured lube over it and said, "Gray, I really want to try this on you..." She says nervously with a faint blush. Gray looked at her and says, "*sigh* okay" Erza looks at him and timidly inserts the plug into him. "Ah," Gray says and squirms until the plug is completely in his butt. He looks up and sees a remote in Erzas hand and before he can ask what its for, she turned the know to the lowest setting and tge plug vibrated.

"Oh fuck..." Gray rasped as he began to squirm against the cuffs. He started panting when Erza put the setting higher and higher until she was at moderate. Gray moaned and thrashed and Erza was slowly become sadistic snd felt a heat wave go through her. She looked at Gray when he stared at her with a deadly glare, and saw the challenge in his eyes. She smirked and cranked the dial all the way up and erza could hear the plug buzzing in gray as he sat up and screamed. "Erza... P-Please sto- mmmm!" Gray says as he felt a release coming on. He almost releases when Erza turned the plug off and took it out of him. Gray let out a grunt of disappointment but then felt yet another scratch down his stomach. He hissed at the pain and saw Erza biting her lip as she was walking to get another object. She looked and grabbed the two ended dildo; one side went straight into her core and the other side was protruding out like an actual penis. She walked to Gray and kissed him for a bit, moaning as he bit her bottom lip. Then she moved to grays entrance and says, "Im going to go easy at first... Then I will fuck you senseless." As she thrusted into Gray. He moaned, closing his eyes and just feeling Erza as she thrusted in tenderly and soft. She looked into grays eyes and saw nothing but lust and desire. Gray thrusted up, and Erza stopped. Gray looked at her with dark navy eyes and said, "Dont stop, Titania." Then, she wrapped her hands around his thighs and began to go harder and faster him senseless. "Mmm, Gray... Take it, babe" she moaned as Gray began pushing back. "Fuck" they both said and Gray did it again. Erza leaned and rested her arms on the sides of grays body and then looks at him smirking at her. "Like that?" He teased and then wrapped his legs around her and pulled her deeper. "Yes, Babe..." Erza moans and goes harder and faster. He lets his head fall onto the pillow and he began to arch and jack off. She scratches his leg and bites his neck. "Titania... Im gonna cum if you keep doing that..." Gray groaned before Erza slams harder into him. She felt herself reaching climax, but she didnt want to cum just yet,so she pulled out of gray and then ripped off her suit and dildo. "Erza, wha-ah, shit!" Gray yelled as Erza finally straddled gray and took him inside her. "Mmm you like that?" she says. She slowly raises and lowers herself for a bit and then grinds on him. Both mages are moaning and moving to get more of each other. The slow pace continues until Erza uncuffs Grays hands and he pulls her into a searing hot kiss. His hands go from her hair to her hips and he gave her a longing look of lust. "Fuck me Titania..." He gruffed and smacks her ass. Erza shook a little, then she began riding him a little faster. "Mmmmm" Erza moaned and leaned to where they were face to face. She kissed him hard and Gray went to touch her but then put his hands on the sheets and squeezed. "You want to touch me?" Erza asked and continued to slam herself onto him. "Yes, Titania" Gray whispered. God, how he said it to her made her moan and she put his hands on her waist and said, "touch me, gray..." Erza whimpered and rolled her hips on him. She looked down at him with seductive red eyes and bit her lip when he sat up and grabbed her hips. He began pulling her back and forth with brute force and speed and said, "just like this.." He let her hips go and felt her rock harder and faster on him. He leaned back a little and rolled his hips under her at the same pace. He then gripped her hips and then thrusted with her, "Ah, Do that again!" Erza yelled and put her hands in his hair. "You like that, Titania?" He teased and began thrusting harder into her. "Mmmmmm yes, dont you dare fuckin stop!", Erza "ordered" (more like moaned) and leaned down again. Gray wrapped his hands around her back and began to pound her. Erza met him thrust for thrust as sounds of skin slapping skin was heard and moans were shared. "Ah, im gonna cum.." Erza squeaked and started trembling. "Please cum, titania... Cum for me..." Gray moaned desperately as his thrusts became rough and uncontrolled. Erza grabbed a fistful of grays hair and screamed her lovers name as she came, her body trembling as she rode out her orgasm. "mmm give it to me... Come gray..!" She yelled as she clenched on him and he moaned her name and came hard. They kissed as they came off their high and erza got off of gray. As they layed there, Erza realized something; Gray really loved being butt fucked... A bit too much... "Gray, have you fucked a guy before?", Erza asked. She looked over to see him blushing. "No way! Who was it?!" Erza asked with the excitement of a kid in a candy store... before the diabetes. Gray looked down and was quiet for a little bit before he said, "It was Lyon... And Loke... And Natsu."

He expected to be punched in the face, but instead, Erza was soo in thought of gray banging the three guys that she had a nosebleed. 'Its going to be a grand time when lamia scale comes back to visit' she thought as she kissed gray and said, "we should get some sleep for tomorrow. We gotta see some guys at the guild" with a smug smile on her face. 'This will serve as punishment for both him and Natsu', she thought and went to sleep.

Next story will be a threesome? Yaoi? Or Yuri? Vote in the comment section...


End file.
